Pizza
by Mesita
Summary: Ken's been trying to call Daisuke, but always ends up dialing the pizza place instead. It's not until Daisuke gets a job there, that Ken can actually find the courage to talk to him. KensukeDaiken. Shounen ai fluff.


Authoress: Kitzaku  
  
Pairing: Kensuke/Daiken  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything remotely close to it. Not even a witty disclaimer remark.  
  
Authoress Notes: I was in in-school suspension for 5 days because I said "I wanna kill my band instructor." on my LiveJournal and he found. it. o-o; Needless to say, I was very bored and wanted to write something. That's when I came up with this.  
  
Keep in mind I was sitting on my ass in an a very uncomfortable desk for 7 hours straight, 5 days a week. T_T  
  
--Pizza-- [Because I can't think of a better title.]  
  
No matter how hard he tried, Ken could never dial Daisuke's number when he picked up the phone. This had been going on for month or so now, whenever Ken would pick up the phone, intent on calling Daisuke, he would chicken out at the last minute and call the pizza place instead. And, quite frankly, he was sick of pizza.  
  
Years had gone by since the digidestined's big victory for the Digital World. Now, everyone was busy with jobs and school. No one had time anymore to just hang like they always used to. Ken missed it more than anything.  
  
Never before had he had any real friends. It didn't seem fair, that once he found them, they would drift like they did. Sure, he would see some of the other digidestined at school, at soccer, or just around town, but the one person he wanted to see more than anything, was the one he saw the least: Daisuke.  
  
If this had been a few years ago, it would have been so easy for him to call the redhead up on the phone and they'd go hang out somewhere random. But he was 16 now, and everything seemed different somehow. The mere thought of Daisuke brought butterflies to Ken's stomache, but there weren't unpleasant. If someone mentioned his name, those butterflies would form ropes and tie his stomach into a knot. And, when he tried to call him up, he would freeze and chicken out.  
  
Which was exactly what he was doing right then.  
  
With careful precaution to select the right number, Ken dialed Daisuke's residence. He had gotten up to the fourth number before he paused. If he took another route here, he would dial the pizza place and not have to worry.  
  
"No." He told himself out load. "I'm going to call Daisuke, and I'm going to speak to him." He said the words calmly and slowly under his breath, and finished dialing the number.  
  
It rang twice before a woman answered.  
  
"Hi! This is Mario's pizza place! Can I help you?"  
  
Ken closed his eyes slowly. He was -this- close to dialing up Daisuke's house, but as anyone could tell, the butterflies were attacking him again and he managed to escape the consequences. He cursed himself mentally. "Yeah," he said into the receiver. "I'll uh, just take a cheese." Perhaps his parents might like it for once?  
  
"Will that be delivered?"  
  
"Uh... yeah."  
  
"Alrighty, just tell me the address and I'll send someone out."  
  
Ken reluctantly told her the address and when he got the price of his order, he hung up and sighed bitterly. He cursed himself countless more times on his lack of concentration and eventually gave up by flopping onto the couch.  
  
He sat there for a while, half waiting for the pizza and the other half wondering why he couldn't even TALK to Daisuke when they were friends. Another part of him wondered if he had money to pay for the pizza but was too lazy to get up and see for himself.  
  
Ken couldn't remember if time passed slowly or quickly; he only remembered the doorbell ring. He bolted up, a bit startled, then recollected himself and managed to scrounge up enough money to pay off the pizza.  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
"Yeah, OK, I'm coming!" The violet haired teen picked up his pace and threw the front door open. "Here's your money."  
  
"No need to get all grouchy." the delivery boy said. Ken looked up to fire back a response, but the comment never made it out. His jaw dropped, he suddenly couldn't speak and if it hadn't been for him clutching the door knowb, his legs would have given out on him.  
  
Daisuke was grinning from ear to ear in his Mario's Pizza Place Delivery uniform. His bike was parked out front and he nodded towards the pizza. "Are you gonna take this or not? It's hot."  
  
"Uh.. right." Ken managed a smile and took the pizza from Daisuke. He set it on a table by the door and Daisuke took the money from Ken.  
  
"Big tip?"  
  
"Uh... yeah."  
  
They stood there for a while in silence. Ken's heart was beating so fast, his face was probably double red from all the extra blood he was getting on top of his blush. He had never thought Daisuke would get a job, much less be HIS delivery boy. It wasn't a bad thing, but Ken didn't know if it was a good thing either. After all, he couldn't call either number without back away now.  
  
Somehow, Daisuke managed to break the awkward silence. Ken wished he would go away, but at the same time he wanted him there. Bad. "I haven't seen ya in forever!" Daisuke smiled. "When they said your address, I was the first to volunteer for the position!"  
  
"You... were?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Daisuke grinned again as if it was completely obvious. "Like I said, I haven't seen you in so long. I--" his voice suddenly faltered as his face went red and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I missed you."  
  
Ken had a sharp intake of breath. Why had that simple comment have such a big effect on him? Not wanting to endure another silence, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Well, I'm studying hard to be a detective." he stated. "And you..."  
  
"Want my own noodle cart?" Daisuke offered.  
  
"...yeah." Ken sweatdropleted. "So our paths don't cross often."  
  
"Yeah, well they should." Daisuke muttered.  
  
Ken double blinked and fell silent, pretending he hadn't heard what the maroon-haired boy had said. The two of them stood there for a while, until Daisuke turned to go.  
  
Ken wanted to stop him, but he couldn't work up the courage to say anything. There were no more pizzas on Daisuke's bike, so he must have been done for the day. It was pretty late. Ken watched as Daisuke slowly mounted his bike and began to take off. Something from somewhere inside him snapped, and all his fear and doubt seemed to disappear all together.  
  
"Daisuke, wait!" he was out the door before his body even knew what was happening, but Daisuke continued down the road, pretending--or actually-- ignoring him. As a sure frantic way to get Daisuke to listen, Ken called out, "I miss you, too!"  
  
The bike halted and Daisuke turned around slowly, weraing this huge and completely ridiculous grin on this face. "I knew it."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"I knew you... you--"  
  
"--Missed you?" Ken offered.  
  
"Missed me. Exactly. But not like -that-." Daisuke had an unfamiliar glint in his eye, and Ken was unsure of what to think of it. He stayed silent, hoping Daisuke would explain. The spike-headed boy wheeled his bike next to Ken and, still grinning, droppped it to give Ken a huge bear hug.  
  
Startled at first, Ken stood there, letting Daisuke hug him, until something else, from another part of him resembling the part that had snapped before--needless to say, snapped. (Note: Weird sentence. Shoot me.) He now knew the meaning of why he was so nervous around the thought and presence of Daisuke. The sudden obviousness of it all made Ken wonder why it hadn't bit him in the balls any sooner. Comforted anyway, he returned Daisuke's hug and they stood there for a while embraced and comforted by each other.  
  
When at last they broke, neither of them had much to say, nor did they know what to do. Ken was extremely interested in his feet, and Daisuke had a new obsession with the sky.  
  
Ken was the first to actually say something, and he scuttled his foot around a bit. "Daisuke, does this mean you..."  
  
"Only if it means you..."  
  
They looked up and down respectively and met each other's eyes. Their hands clasped in an all-too-sudden, but not regretful bond. "Do you want to come in?"  
  
Daisuke only grinned. "I'm starving. You got pizza?"  
  
"Do I ever." Ken rolled his eyes, and the two of them, hand in hand, walked toward Ken's place just a few paces away.  
  
It was hard to believe how Ken had been so nervous only moments before, but he didn't know why. And now that he knew, his nerves left him and were replaced with a sense of belonging and happiness. Never again would he have to miss Daisuke like he had.  
  
Because he loved him. And Daisuke only returned it.  
  
---Owari  
  
End Notes: God, that sucked. See what being in suspension for 5 days can do to you? You come up with bad fluff. R&R anyway, and I'll love you just the same. ^_^ 


End file.
